This patent is directed to an identification tag, and, in particular, to an identification tag that is attachable to and removable from a pre-filled syringe.
The pre-filled syringe is a common device used for the delivery of pharmaceuticals to patients. The pre-filled syringe may be configured for use as a conventional syringe, with a needle at one end and a plunger rod at the other. Alternatively, the pre-filled syringe may be configured for use as part of an assembly, such as an auto-injector, for example.
During the manufacturing process, the empty syringes are filled and the plunger is put in place within the barrel. This pre-filled syringe may then be moved along the manufacturing line, shipped between manufacturing facilities, stored in a storage area, etc. before the pre-filled syringe is assembled into its final form (e.g., with a plunger rod or as part of an auto-injector) and placed into packaging that identifies the assembly and the product in the pre-filled syringe to the end user.
During the process of moving the pre-filled syringe along the line, between facilities, or into and out of storage, it is important to be able to distinguish one set of syringes from another, especially when the pre-filled syringe is being shipped from one manufacturing facility to another, the facilities being separated by hundreds or thousands of miles. Moreover, advances in process and inventory management require that considerable amounts of information be associated with each pre-filled syringe so that the pre-filled syringe may not only be distinguished from other syringes containing other pharmaceuticals, but so that the individual pre-filled syringe may be distinguished from other pre-filled syringes filled with the same pharmaceutical.
By their nature, syringes are difficult to mark. Most of the surface of the syringe is curved, which makes both the application of information to and reading of information from these surfaces problematic. As for those limited surfaces of the syringe, such as the finger flange, that may not be curved, they are so limited as to available or usable surface area that the amount of information that can be applied is generally insufficient to facilitate simple application and reading of the information applied to these areas. Also, the presence of silicone oil on the surfaces of the syringe may make certain forms of marking problematic. As to those marking methods that are not influenced by the presence of the oil, such as high-energy marking (e.g., laser etching), these methods may negatively affect the syringe barrel material or the product contained within the pre-filled syringe. On the other hand, if the pre-filled syringes were marked prior to filling, this may add further complexity to the inventory process control and the filling process control.
As set out in greater detail below, the present disclosure sets forth an improved identification tag embodying advantageous alternatives to the conventional devices and methods discussed above.